Kitchen Utensil 3 – Doilies
by Hades.Throne.Heiress
Summary: The third of the Kitchen Utensil series is out! Lacus steps into the kitchen again, and this time involves doilies, what would happen when an innocent eight legged creature reveal itself to her along with an uninvited guest? Rated K plus for gory. Plz R


**NOTE:** A bit of not-so-nice-ness towards Meer

**AUTHOR: **Another one to add to the Kitchen Utensil series! The first was of a spatula, the second was of a whisk, and this is of doilies. The Kitchen Utensil series are generally written for Lacus and this one still has her as the protagonist. If you haven't read the first two, may I recommend you to do so; they aren't really linked to each other, but they are revolving around the same topic :)

As well, thank you to revenantangel94 who's been supporting the Kitchen Utensil series all along. Enjoy the story!

**WARNINGS: **The usual now - unbeta read and sorta un-Lacus-like... use your imagination :)

**DISCLAIMER:**This story is a work of FAN-fiction. By any means, the author of this story is merely a fan, and does not (partially or wholly) own Gundam Seed (Destiny), or characters that have existed in the series. I only own the story plotline of THIS fanfiction. Any resemblance of actual events, stories, locales, news, persons (living or dead) are merely coincidental. Thank you and please read on.

Kitchen Utensil 3 - Doilies

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

'ARG! Stupid doilies! Why do they just have to stick together all the time?!' The thought of the sweet looking lady standing in front of the kitchen counter saying that out loud would be near unimaginable; however, she did cuss the same thing in her mind.

Currently Lacus, the 'sweet looking lady' from earlier was preparing for tea time, when Athrun and Cagalli are supposed to come over. The freshly baked biscuits were still sitting patiently on the oven tray, cooling off while waiting for their baker to serve them on a plate, which was also sitting on the counter, right in front of dear Lacus.

As for the lovely Lacus, well… she's facing some trouble with the flowery patterned doilies. They were stuck together – again. Lacus tried rubbing them apart with her fingers, but they wouldn't separate, she tried spreading them, but they wouldn't budge and finally, she tried taking another one from the pile… but they too, were stuck together.

Lacus sighed. She's been tinkering with the paper doilies for almost ten minutes now, but was still getting nowhere. As the coral haired lady turned towards the entrance of the kitchen and was about to holler for Kira's help, she came face to face with a _hugemungous_ spider, hanging only by a thread from the ceiling above.

Lacus_didn't_ scream.

Nor did she yelp or jump back. But she did the only impulsive thing she had in mind… Throw her merged doilies straight at the spider with the speed almost as fast as light.

Pinned dead to the wall, the black body was almost cut into two, the thin sheets spitted its torso, the guts and intestines gushed out and stained the palely painted wall. The doily then dropped from midair, floating as gently as a falling leaf and landed onto the kitchen tiles.

Lacus smiled. It seems as if her ninja skills haven't failed her yet; but she'll have to clean the gory mess up later. She still needed to set up her tier plates.

She turned back and reached inside the plastic coverings for another doily. As expected, she had to separate them, just like the ones now on the floor.

She remembered why she wasn't a ninja… It was because of her bright pink and noticeable tresses. On the first day she wore her personal customized ninja uniform… _without_ the pants… She got lectured and had to change; then she was unwilling to tie her hair up, or put it under her ninja hood. She didn't want to hide her beautiful and rare head of colour… but her master said it was too obvious who they're going to suspect if they were ever to go into action. So she then had to make a decision, she'd either have to listen and tuck her hair away or she leaves the academy. She chose the latter and went into vocals instead… She can forget her former ninja self, but its not like she can forget what she learned there…

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth, Lacus was really concentrated on peeling the doilies apart from one another. And at last, she succeeded! Lacus beamed, slowly dividing the two pieces carefully.

Lacus put the last sheet of doily on the bottom plate and proceeded to put her biscuits on. Suddenly an uninvited guest showed herself in and around the Clyne manor, prancing towards the delicious smell of baking.

"Lacus!" The lady guest greeted in a singsong voice, almost causing Lacus to push over her tier plate stand.

Lacus looked over to Meer, her cousin, and frowned. "Please don't do that Meer, you startled me," Lacus' greeting towards her cousin wasn't very nice, and it wasn't as if Meer meant to catch her off guards either.

Meer herself pouted a little, "I was trying to make my entrance a surprise, Lacus," the younger pink haired girl pointed her nose in the air, sniffing, "biscuits, smells good…" And Meer reached for one from the nicely set up plate.

Lacus looked at her younger cousin chewing on the delicacy, went over to the stove, took another biscuit from the oven tray and replaced the void where Meer got her treat from. "Meer, please get some from the oven tray instead, I'm having guests later."

"Who's coming?" Meer asked excitedly, her hand fishing for another biscuit, this time from where her cousin instructed her.

"It's Athrun and Cagalli," Lacus replied while putting the leftovers on a separate plate before handing them over to Meer, who took it happily.

"Cagalli?" Meer repeated with distaste, "why would you invite someone like her," Meer looked at her elder cousin quizzically.

"Meer, Cagalli isn't the person you think she is," Lacus reasoned on behalf of Cagalli.

"Yeah, and you're gonna tell me it was just a first impression misunderstanding again, right?" Meer glared at her Lacus.

"Yes, I was about to actually…" Not that Lacus didn't acknowledge the fact the Meer was looking at her with slits in her eyes, but she simply ignored it as she started to wash the utensils she used.

"Right…" Meer rolled her eyes with that sarcastic remark, "And if she's the nice person you say she is then why does she…." Meer kept droning on and on about Cagalli's faults and wrong doing while randomly pacing around in the kitchen, until Lacus opened her mouth…

"Meer-" The owner of the house started, but was abruptly cut off.

"Lacus!" Meer raised her voice, "if you're going to tell me that it's not in my place to say stuff like this about the little witch, then don't even bother trying, I just don't like her." Meer fumed and leaned against the wall, she didn't like how her own blood cousin didn't side with her every time it involved the Cagalli witch.

Lacus sighed, "No Meer, I wasn't about to say that… it wouldn't have been _my_ place to tell you that…" Lacus sighed again, this time hitting her forehead with the bottom of her palm. "But I was about to tell you that there's a dead spider on the wall where you're leaning on…"

Meer went wide eyed before what Lacus said processed through her mind. She shrieked loud and clear, then started wailing and telling Lacus to get the spider off her…

**AUTHOR:** Thanks for reading! Leave a review :) It would make me happy to know what you think of my stories. Anonymous accepted.

Post Date: Dec. 15th '07


End file.
